


Katherine

by TheAdorkableAzure



Category: Katherine - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Demon, Demons?, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorkableAzure/pseuds/TheAdorkableAzure
Summary: Monsters exist in the world, it is true. You might not see them as they are, but they are there. Some are the friendly neighbor's who wave when you get home, thoughts rife with impurity...and some are the kind that devour little kids. But what if...even the monsters had monsters to fear...monsters that existed long before properly recorded history. Monsters that have slept for such a very...very long time. And what if...those monsters were about to wake up.





	Katherine

In the history of the world there has always been nightmares. Things that hide in the dark and twist the beauty of our dreams into horrible visions of destruction and pain. Things that feed on the fear we exhibit. However, even those abominations have nightmares themselves. Thoughts, memories...dreams...of something much worse then themselves. Embodiment's of oblivion itself that took a physical form and sought only rot and ruin. Such creatures have a tendency to die out and live only in myth and memory. However, that doesn't mean that their wickedness is done. Such abominations lie in the shadows and wait, wait for that perfect moment for there resurrection. And the people, with all their weapons, all their cures, with every ounce of power they have within their body...had better hope that they never succeed.

* * *

 

Katherine Nightingale was a special girl. Her parent's knew it as soon as they had set their eyes upon their newly born daughter. The little girl,born with chestnut brown hair and sparkling brown eyes shed not a single tear or scream as she was born. Nor did she for the three following days. She stared. At everything. Every little thing that was presented in front of her. Down bright little dandy lions that littered the happy families lawn to the cracks in the wallpaper to the left side of her nursery room. It didn't seem too strange at first. But as the young girl grew and grew, it had started getting harder and harder to deal with her.

By age four, she started having nightmares. Horrible ones, ones that would flash in front of her every time she closed her eyes, even if it was to blink. Nightmares of a dark silhouette that stood over her as she looked up at them. And this dark figure would gently caress her forehead, a deep and menacing growl rumbling withing its throat, and though it never attacked her, it did force her to remain awake for as long as she could, and the bags around the young girls eyes could prove it.

By age eight, her nightmares had gotten worse, eventually reaching the point in which the day couldn't even offer her reprieve. The visions having become much more disturbing. She'd be walking to school and pass by a stranger, only being able to see a mutilated corpse smile and wave at her, calling her name in violent whispers. In class she'd see these long and thing worm like things wriggling around the room,occasionally attaching itself to a student and causing them to become horribly sick. It was horrible, and she'd frequently get teased by the other students for her shuddering in revulsion.

Age ten is when things really started getting bad. Her parents would wake up to see their pale and sickly looking daughter with cuts and bruises on her, scratches and other injuries. "Mommy...mommy...please please. The bad man won't leave me alone!" She'd cry out,begging for help. Every time being met with suspended belief. And all the while, the bullying at school continued, pushing her, prodding her...until the day she broke.Katherine, that sweet and quiet little girl became feral. It started with one of her regular bullies beginning with one of those subtle little digs, ones that would make her tense up. And then the pushing would start, and the name calling and...it was too much. Katherine, became an animal in that moment.

The doctor who first examined the boy was certain that he had been attacked by an animal, the teeth markings didn't match the little girl who had been caught tearing out a chunk from the boys calf, and the only reason anyone knew the truth was because of the many witnesses. Katherine didn't get to go back to school after that. She was kept at home and taught at home, which was just utterly miserable for the young girl. And it didn't help the factors that blighted heron a daily basis, if anything it started getting worse.

Age eleven is when it had all come to a crescendo. Poor young Katherine...she was sent to a psychiatric ward after she was had been caught attempting to set her house on fire...Of course there were even more afflictions that made the difficult choice a more sensible one. Number one being that the Nightingale's child didn't seem to be getting better. The night terror's leaving the whole neighborhood awake from the screaming and the howling. The cuts and scratches were going deeper and deeper, and Katherine's mother was worried that her only daughter was trying to kill herself to stop these horrible visions. And so...the young girl with dark brown hair, and deep dark brown eyes...was sent to Resilience Treatment Center.

* * *

 

It was midnight at Resilience Treatment Center, and Mike was doing the regular runs for the wing he was stationed on that night. His stomach rumbling, desperate to get some delicious food in it before it started eating itself! He chuckled for a moment before flinching. "I should have ate sooner." He'd whisper to himself, pulling up his checklist he searched through the names of the people he would visit tonight, his eyes landing on a picture of a young lady who had been with the hospital for a few years now...but apparently had not been getting her night time treatments. "Such a shame...such a shame." The girl herself wasn't pretty, but she definitely wasn't ugly either. She was average. In every aspect. Down from the dark brown eyes to the dark brown hair. This Katherine Nightingale,Mike almost felt bad for her. Such a young girl being hospitalized at such a young age. No normal friends...no normal teenage days...it was almost heartbreaking. But as he found her dorm, and unlocked it before heading inside. His thoughts were more focused on the most prominent feature about her. Her scent.

He couldn't compare it to anything he had ever smelled before, and his fangs slid out much more easily than they should considering he was new to the brood of vampires. Her scent was overwhelming and he couldn't help but wonder as to why no one in the hospital had taken a sip from yet? His whole body tingled as he approached her sleeping form. "It's almost too perfect." Inches from her neck, he breathed in that magnificent scent of...just spice and wildness...of rich deep flavors...of which he was eager to taste.

Of course...it was at that moment when the young girls eyes fluttered open fully. Fierce and cruel eyes staring at him for a few moments before unleashing a feral scream and pushing Mike back, flinging herself out of bed before charging at him. Naturally, Mike could easily have snapped her neck, but the ambush had caught him off guard. And as she attempted to charge at him, he moved so that he could hold her in place by her shoulders. "Shush shush shush, it's okay kid. I'm here to check in on you." He'd whisper, attempting to add his Compulsion to his words. Which seemed to work as the squirming young girl seemed to quiet down in his grasp. "See there kiddo? It's fine. My name is Mike." He smiled down at the girl who kept her own gaze lowered, refusing to look up at him. Her brown hair definitely messy from the brief scuffle.

"Here, let me help you to bed." He'd whisper to Katherine, already planning on what approach he'd take in burying his fangs into her.But she didn't move. Though he had given a small tug on her hand,wanting to lead her back to bed, she didn't budge. "C'mon kiddo...you gotta make sure you have a good nights sleep, yeah?"Still she didn't move, though her gaze did turn upwards toward his own coppery eyes, and the look she had...it made him pause.

In those plane brown eyes, Mike had seen nothing but sheer hatred and anger, something that he might have supposed had he not been attacked yet again by the little demon child. Katherine barreled into his chest, knocking him onto her bed where she had jumped on top of him, her fists slamming into his face with surprising strength, and had he been a human, it might have been enough to make him start bleeding.

But after recovering from the momentary ambush, he had grabbed both her hands and clamped them together with ease. "Now then, why'd you have to go and do that?" Mike spoke with a dark chuckle, so different from the friendly and caring facade he had been wearing before. "I try and make it painless, but I think you might be a little too feisty." And with that, he had sank his fangs into her wrist, his mouth flooding immediately with the taste of her blood,and how sweet it was! The flavor was intense and undoubtedly as spicy as the Katherine herself...but...there was an undertone of something else.

Ashe drank, drank deep...he tasted age. Years upon years of ancient blood, and it confused him. His fangs slipping free from her wrist and his gaze solely on her, though her brown eyes weren't visible from underneath the messy hair. "Who are you." The question was simple and yet the girl didn't answer. "WHO ARE YOU!" Mike screamed at the girl, panic rising in his chest.  _'Did I get an ancient's fledgling!?'_  His heart beated faster and faster, his eyes never looking away from Katherine.

"Who am I?" His blood went cold. The girl spoke, she had spoken but it was not the voice of a sixteen year old girl. This voice, this demonic voice...it was terrifying. "I am...a thought." It was monstrous, no it was much worse than monstrous. "That only the most revolting of humanity could conjure up." Mike jumped back from the creature he had tried to feed on. "But enough about me...I need more information. Come here." The girl moved slowly, almost as though her limbs were being jerked by an unseen force. "I SAID COME HERE!" It screamed in an unearthly wail.

And Mike was compelled forward, unable to resist the command of the creature. And as he got close enough to touch, the creatures hands rested on his shoulders, feeling all the shaking he was doing...and it smiled. "Shush shush shush, it's okay...I gave you life. I just need it back." Mike felt the teeth on his throat before he had even saw the creature move, the tearing of his esophagus left him before he could even whimper, and he could feel the hand that had stabbed into his stomach and forged a path upwards to grip around his heart.

The monster hidden in the child lapped at the blood trickling from Mike's neck, it's hand having found its target and stabbed into it. "It's going to be painful, but I need you alive until I've drained you completely. And no sleeping now, it's no fun if you don't scream."


End file.
